The present invention is related to an anti-biofouling system adapted to be used for an underwater structure, and more particularly to an anti-biofouling system adapted to be used for an underwater structure by serving a conductive layer formed on a surface of the underwater structure as an anode.
Generally, for cooling the equipments, the nuclear power plants or other plants are located by the sea. However, the fouling organisms, including the microfouling organisms and the macrofouling organisms, easily attach themselves to a surface of a seawater inlet of the plants and thus resulting in a serious problem of biofouling. Not only the underwater structures immersed in the seawater are much more easily corroded, but also the flux of the seawater flowing into the seawater inlet are inevitably lowered. What we may anticipate is that the cooling efficiency would be lowered in the end. Certainly, there is such a problem for the ships sailing in the sea as well.
Conventionally, the anti-biofouling coating materials containing a heavy metal, e.g. copper, arsenic, lead or mercury, or a organic compound, e.g. tributyl tin (TBT), are formed on the surface of the underwater structure for preventing the problem of biofouling. In spite of the problem of biofouling is solved by forming such a toxic coating layer on the surface of the underwater structure, a problem of environmental pollution arises concurrently.
Accordingly, it is attempted by the present applicant to overcome the above-described problems encountered in the prior arts.
An object of the present invention is to provide an anti-biofouling system for prohibiting the fouling organisms from attaching on a surface of an underwater structure immersed in seawater.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for prohibiting the fouling organisms from attaching on a surface of an underwater structure immersed in seawater.
In a first aspect, the present invention is related to an anti-biofouling system adapted to be used for an underwater structure immersed in seawater. The anti-biofouling system includes a conductive layer, comprising carbon fiber, graphite powder and binder, formed on a surface of the underwater structure for serving as an anode, a cathode, and a power supply for providing a current, thereby performing an electrolytic reaction for the anti-biofouling system such that a fouling organism is prohibited from attaching on the surface of the underwater structure.
Preferably, the underwater structure is a metal structure.
Preferably, an insulating layer is further formed between the surface of the underwater structure and the conductive layer.
Preferably, the insulating layer is an epoxy layer.
Preferably, the cathode is a plurality of areas uncovered by the insulating layer and the conductive layer on the surface of the underwater structure.
Preferably, the underwater structure is a non-metal structure.
Preferably, the cathode is a remote underwater metal structure.
Preferably, a particle size of the graphite powder is ranged from 3 to 5 microns in diameter.
Preferably, a content of the graphite powder contained in the conductive layer is ranged from 15 to 25%.
Preferably, the binder is selected from a group consisting of ethyl-silicate resin, silicate resin, acrylic resin and polyurethane resin.
In another aspect, the present invention is related to a method for prohibiting a fouling organism from attaching on a surface of an underwater structure immersed in seawater. The method includes steps of (a) providing an anti-biofouling system, and (b) performing an electrolytic reaction by the anti-biofouling system, wherein the anti-biofouling system includes a conductive layer, comprising carbon fiber, graphite powder and binder, formed on the surface of the underwater structure for serving as an anode, a cathode, and a power supply for providing a current.
Preferably, the current is provided by the power supply for one hour everyday.
Preferably, a current density of the anode is ranged from 3xc3x9710xe2x88x924 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x924 A/cm2.
Preferably, the underwater structure is a metal structure.
Preferably, an insulating layer is further formed between the surface of the underwater structure and the conductive layer.
Preferably, the insulating layer is an epoxy layer.
Preferably, the cathode is composed of a plurality of areas on the surface of the underwater structure where the insulating layer and the conductive layer are not formed thereon.
Preferably, the underwater structure is a non-metal structure.
Preferably, the cathode is a remote underwater metal structure.
Preferably, the binder is selected from a group consisting of ethyl-silicate resin, silicate resin, acrylic resin and polyurethane resin.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: